demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Oculus
Oculus is a Ranged General fighting for the Forces of Light. He wields a staff that shoots magical bolts. Oculus is an offensive general using lightning for various effects. His Chain Lightning can arc through the enemy’s ranks, and he summons ball lighting that battle for a short period of time before exploding. He aids his allies by healing them when he takes significant damage, and he can restore their mana. Oculus has significant magical skill, but a great deal of his power comes from synergy with his army. Description Strengths :Summons Ball Lightning that explodes on death :Restores Mana of allied Demigods :Can launch chair to new positions Weaknesses :Mana intensive :Few defenses Play Style Oculus uses the power of lightning to revitalize his allies and sizzle the opposition. Opponents struck by Chain Lightning are seared to the core, unable to regenerate Health or Mana. He recharges the Mana of his allies, turning them into ability-casting destroyers. Oculus employs Ball Lightning to travel down the field, exploding upon death. Idol minions rally their king, enhancing Oculus' attributes. Skills Active Chain Lightning: Oculus unleashes a bolt of lightning that arcs to nearby enemies. Damage and number of arcs increases as the skill increases. : Electrocution: Enemies afflicted by Chain Lightning cannot regenerate health or mana for a short amount of time. Blast Off: Oculus releases lightning underneath his throne, knocking back enemies at the start and landing points, and launching himself to a new position. Ball Lightning: Oculus selects a target end location. Ball lightning(s) will move to that location, fighting anything along the way. At later ranks, Ball Lightning will increase the attack speed of nearby allies. : Explosive End: Ball Lightning explodes when it dies, damaging nearby enemies. Brain Storm: Oculus recharges a set amount of friendly target's mana based on skill level and removes all negative effects. : Mental Agility: The target of Oculus’ Mana Surge has reduced cooldown time. Passive Sacrifice: When Oculus takes a large single hit, he heals nearby allies based on the strength of the hit. King of the Minotaurs: Minions summoned by idols give Oculus increased attributes. Minotaur Captains increase his health. Siege Archers increase his weapon damage. Priests increase his mana. Lightning Blast: All allies near Oculus have a chance on hit to blast lightning at their opponent, dealing minor area damage. Morale: Increases all attributes of Oculus's minions. Guides Lore Oxis was the Son of Ferinus, the King of the Minotaurs. While the Minotaurs are a warrior race, Ferinus constantly launched campaigns against his enemies, giving his people no rest. His son tried to sway him, warning that this could not last, but Ferinus was wary of his son and his keen intellect. Their kingdom of Armias soon buckled under the combined might of their enemies. The Son, in an attempt to save what was left, challenged his father to the Rite of Succession, a duel to the death. They fought for days as Armias fell around them. With a mighty blow, Oxis slew his father, incinerating him in a great bolt of lightning. Armias was destined to fall, and Oxis was destined to die with his people. In the middle of his grief, words rang in his ears, Names of powerful Ancients, and Ways of Power. With these, Oxis rallied the survivors and retook Armias. His enemies spoke of a terrible Minotaur atop a floating throne who covered entire landscapes in lightning. His people praised him and named him Oculus: the one who saw their future and led them to it. Centuries later, Oculus was dismayed to see that his people had disappeared overnight. He roared and demanded to see the one who would do such a thing. It complied, and he was stricken blind. It told him that he would be allowed to compete for divinity, but his people must pay the price for crimes long ago. They would be fodder for a bloody tournament. What would happen to them afterwards was up to the victor. Achievements Category:Demigods Category:Generals